plaguedworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Rules
The rules of Plagued (also known as "The Laws") are the regulations for posting, characters, graphics, and out-of-character discussion. They are fairly standard and primarily list the rules that are uncommon outside of other roleplaying communities, although some other "common sense" rules are listed so as to avoid confusion as to what one can and cannot do. The rules were updated in the June Plagued update, going farther in-depth with the out-of-character rules and adding examples to some of the rules. The thread listing the rules is found here. The Laws Yes, the rules look very bulky, but a lot of them are very painfully obvious and they're very basic, although you should at least skim, even though you'll be held accountable for any rule-breaking shenanigans. You don't need to have them completely memorized as there will not be a quiz. Account and Characters *You may have as many characters as you wish, but we ask you to have them on separate accounts and to keep them active. *You can have whatever username you like, but please, once your character has been accepted, change your display name to your character's first and last name (if they have one). *Please do not post unfinished character biographies in Pending. If you post an unfinished biography in Pending, it will immediately be moved to denied. It's just too much work to monitor whose application is finished and whose is still unfinished. *Please use the character application template when you sign up for a new character. If it does not follow this template, then your character will be moved to denied and you will be able to try again using the template. *If you have any questions/concerns and wish to PM a staff member, send it to their main account. (The main account for each staff member is the one listed as their chatbox name). Roleplaying *There is a 200 minimum word count, but more is expected. Please at least attempt to maintain pace with whoever you are roleplaying with (for example, if someone posts 600 words for you, try to scrape up to at least 400 words for them-- giving the bare minimum to someone who is giving you way more is simply rude). *'No sexual content allowed. Proboards has been cracking down on this rule big time and since I am an active advertiser on Support, they will be checking my forum. Sorry, guys.' *No god-modding. :: For example: :: Good: "Ash threw a punch Drew's way and hoped it would hit." :: Bad: "Ash punched Drew in the face." :: Really, really bad: (if you do this, we will be forced to beat you with a bag of hammers lecture you severely) "Ash punched Drew in the face and Drew flew backwards, his jaw dislocated. Drew then fell over and began crying like the little girl he was." *Do not kill someone's character unless they have given you permission. Death of Overmind characters must follow the same rule, except they can use their character thereafter. *Please make sure your posts are grammatically correct and in English (dialogue is an exception to this if your character speaks another language). We're not asking you to be English majors here, but make sure that it makes some sense. *Please keep a general posting order. That means if there are 3 people in a thread, the people reply in the order they entered. *Do not enter a thread after the first page unless you are given permission by all those already in the thread-- basically, a thread is considered "closed without invitation" after the first page. Graphics *No nudity. *It is highly recommended that everyone have a signature or at least an avatar of their character and it is mandatory that you have a play-by-- no stock photos, please! *Signature graphics may only be 550 pixels wide, MAX. Any larger than that, and the page will stretch. You will then be asked to change your image or resize it accordingly. Avatar height maximum is 200 pixels, while maximum width is 100 pixels. The standard for avatars is 100 x100 pixels. *Please use real people, i.e. do not use anime or cartoons. *Make sure you post in the Face Claim once your character has been accepted. Otherwise, if someone decides that they want that play-by, then it's fair game because your face claim is not posted. *All characters are required to have a play-by. We are no longer accepting members using themselves as play-bys, and stock images will not work either. Out-of-Character *This site is for a mature audience only. You must be at least 15 to join. *Be mature and respect everyone. *Do not start silly arguments in the chatbox or OOC boards. Be respectful and use common sense. While the chatbox does have a casual atmosphere, this does not give you the right to be offensive! *No in-character roleplaying in the chatbox. *Use your character name in the chatbox so everyone knows who you are. Use the character you created first preferably, or the one used most often. a.k.a. Your main character. *Use one name in the chatbox. Do not change your name even if you are just joking around. *Be sure that once you have your name to protect it with a password, which can be done by clicking "profile" in the bottom right-hand corner of the chatbox. Consequences There is no set consequence for breaking the rules. The typical consequence for breaking out-of-character rules for newer members is one warning before being banned from the chatbox for a short time. For older members (i.e., older than two-three months), the consequences for breaking the rules in the chatbox is generally an immediate ban for anywhere from an hour to a full day. One can appeal to Sober after being banned, and they can have their ban lifted. Breaking in-character rules (for example, posting under the 200-word limit) results in a warning for all members. If they repeat the offense, they have twenty percent added to their warning meter if it is empty. For each repeat offense, ten percent is added to the meter. After a certain amount of time, the meter is emptied and the member can start again with a clean slate. Category:General Information